1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to armor materials, and more particularly for composite ceramic materials for ballistic protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Military standard body armor plates are presently based on technologies that are many decades old. For example, monolithic boron carbide (B4C) or Silicon Carbide (SiC) plates over an Aramid backing layer are frequently used. Aramid is a type of polymer and includes the generic family of Kevlar and Nomex. Military standard ESAPI (Enhanced Small Arms Protective Insert) plates are relatively primitive, based on technologies that are many decades old. For example, monolithic boron carbide (B4C) or Silicon Carbide (SiC) plates over an Aramid backing layer are frequently used. Aramid is a type of polymer and includes the generic family of Kevlar and Nomex.